nabarinooufandomcom-20200225-history
Raimei Shimizu
Raimei Shimizu (清水 雷鳴, Shimizu Raimei) is a 14-year-old guardian of the world of Nabari and head of Fuuma Village's Shimizu clan. She prefers to fight with a sword named Kurogamon (黒我聞) over using ninjutsu to the point of claiming to be a samurai. It was once said that she was a student of Tobari in Tokyo. She is voiced by Ayumi Fujimura in Japanese and Kate Oxley in English. Raimei was the former User of the Fortress Gundam. Personality Raimei has the silly tendency to mistake one person for another or reveal information she intended to keep to herself when excited. She can be stubborn and prideful at times, as seen during her first appearance with Miharu, but can be caring and serious when the situation calls for it. She has a deep-rooted anger for her brother due to having a bad memory of him, and this leads to her being cautious and aware when getting close to friends for the first time. Later on in the series, she develops deep feelings for Kouichi, and desperately begs him to stay with her. In Episode 11 before Fortress Gundam appears, She develops deepest feelings for her brother, and the Bond between Brother and Sister was like a never ending cycle. Background Raimei was raised along side her older brother Raikou and was given the black gamon or Kurogamon, the opposing sword to Raikou's Shirogamon by their mother, Kourin. One night about five years ago she woke up during the night only to find her brother killing their uncle in cold blood and her parents along with everyone else's bodies lying around him. All she could do was watch in despair as Raikou mentioned that he was going to join the Kairoshu (Grey Wolves). Without knowing what happened on that day or why her brother didn't kill her along with the others, Raimei developed a hatred for Raikou making it easier to push him out of her life. She then has sworn to kill him in revenge. Years later after Raikou joined Kairoshu, they fought mercilessly after Raimei finally confronted him in a bed of red spider lilies, but the battle ended in Raikou's victory. Having lost the battle with her brother, and her sword, Kurogamon, left Ramei in the hospital stricken with grief. The two reconciled later and stayed on friendly terms after Raimei learns from Gau that the massacre was Raiko's vengeance against their uncle and his gang, who killed Raikou's and Raimei's parents. Trivia *Raimei bears the strongest resemblance of Sasuke Uchiha who attends to destroy Itachi and Konoha because of the Curse of Hatred. *Raimei noted once that Kouichi was not her type of guy. *Raimei hesitated on making friends. *Fortress Gundam who gives Raimei power to kill Raiko and causing her to destroy half of the Nabari World nwas based on the Black Beast before the start of the BlazBlue Games. Raimei Sketch.jpg|Raimei Sketch Raimei Full Body.jpg|Raimei Full Body Raimei Shimizu.jpg|Character Art Raimei Shimizu.jpeg Grave.jpg|Raiko and Raimei Category:Characters Category:Nabari no Ou Character Guide Category:Female